Certain benzodiazepine compounds are known to have biological activity as anxiety reducing agents. For example, perhaps one of the most famous of such compounds is diazepam sold under the trademark Valium. However, heretofore, there has been no direct, single step synthesis of high yield for preparing such compounds. This has inhibited the research in the area of investigative effort for other biologically active compounds.